Something You Simply Can't Forget
by TimeArbiter
Summary: Kumajiro Wonders Exactly How Sweet His Matty Really Is.   Kumajiro/Shota!Canada  Dun like- Dun read.


Pre-Read warning

KumaCana.

R18.

Yeah.

You don't need any more warning than that.

Ohwait- This counts as shota, too. So. There's that.

I'd rather there be no flames, please.

I'd use them to roast my marshmallows.

Kthxbai 3

* * *

Little Matthew Williams absolutely _hated_ the daytime. When Francis was out at work, or with Arthur, he was always left alone in the house. True, he never has much attention paid to him in the first place, but… He still liked it when his Papa was at home with him.

He waddled into his room, holding his bear tightly within his arms. Sighing heavily, he first helped Kumajiro up onto the bed, struggling to get up there himself. Kumajiro was the only person he had to talk to during the day. And even though he was just a small bear, Matthew loved him very much.

The sleepy creature yawned and blinked. He wasn't too fond of the fact that the boy woke him from his nap, but… Matty smelled nice today, so he didn't mind as much. Forgiving this boy is easy, after all…

"N-Nn… I wish Papa would come home…" He mumbled, fiddling with the little ribbon on the front of the pale nightgown his father always made him wear.

"Why..?" The little sleepy bear asked, sitting up to lick his paw. "It's so much more quiet, now, anyway."

This was true. Whenever Francis _was_ at home, he had his little bad friends, Antonio and Gilbert over. If not them, it was Arthur who came to visit. And whenever that happened, Alfred was close behind, ready to cause trouble.

Kumajiro absolutely _hated_ Alfred. Everything about the brother just pissed him off. He didn't know how to handle an animal right. Always tugging and pulling at his ears or fur. But what's worse…

He was always trying to steal his Matty away…

The small child chuckled. He didn't fully understand exactly how much Kuma truly abhorred Alfred, or his reasons, for that matter, but he knew he didn't like him much…

"Yeah… But its still kind of lonely…" He sighed, pulling the soft bundle of fluff onto his lap, nuzzling his face into the warm fur, sighing softly. He loved nuzzling the bear. Whenever he felt sad, or lonely, the warmth emitting from Kumajiros fur always made him smile. Just such an inviting feeling that always made him feel safe…

Kumajiro tilted his head at this and nudged the boy's hand, licking it to comfort him. He understood that Matthew was easily depressed over subjects such as these. But, this boy is far too cute and nice to be sad like this. He always smelled so nice, too.

So sweet.

The bear shoved his snout into the child's clothing, to take in as much of the wonderful scent that he could. Matty only giggled a bit, having such a sensitive and ticklish stomach.

"Aaha- Kumajiro…! Q-Quit it~ Wh-What are you doing…?" He chuckled, kissing the top of the bear's head.

"Matty smells sweet…" The bear murmured his reply, stuffing his snout into the boys crotch, blowing out a pleased huff.

Matthew flushed at this, pushing Kumajiro away from his lower region. He had definitely not expected the little bear to do that…! He furrowed his brow, bright sapphires staring down in confusion. There was something about the bear's breath down there… It felt good. Strange, but… Good.

"K-Kumajiro—What are you doing?" He huffed, pursing his lips slightly. "Knock that off…"

The bear glanced up at his flushing boy and ignored his words, forcing his head underneath the pale dress, sniffing at his crotch again, lightly licking at the outside of the boys underwear.

"I bet Matty tastes sweet, too…" He mumbled, pawing at the soft underwear, attempting to obtain more of the small body.

"A-Ah, K-Kumajiro..!" The boy fell backwards onto his pillow, his soft golden curls, scattering about. This feeling was completely foreign to him- Such a strange sensation, washing over his trembling body. He would have never thought something this simple would make him feel so weird. "C-Cut it… Cut it out…!"

Again, Kuma was ignoring Matthew, carefully biting at the fabric and pulling it away to expose the little erection. He blinked and stared up at the cute flushing face of his boy. How could the bear stop himself, when Matty was making all those little noises and faces..?

"Mhrr.. Can't" He murmured, licking at the undershaft, causing the poor boy to jerk forward, pulling the pale dress down over the bears head, mewling softly. A soft whimper escaped those soft trembling lips of his, shaking his head at the odd feelings that he had down there.

"A-Ahh…H-Ha—P-Please, Kuma. S-Stop that…" Matthew shuddered, his chest heaving up and down with every ragged breath that he took. He dug his little nails into the sheets, pulling them up to cover his face. He couldn't take the fact that Kumajiro was _looking_ at him while he was doing this!

With every lick of the boy's member, Kumajiro got another whine or twitch as a reward. He felt nice knowing that, in a way, he was making Matthew feel good. He couldn't help but look up at his boy…! He wanted to see how good of a job he was doing…!

"Mhrr—But you like this, don't you?" He blew another huff of amusement, taking the small erect shaft into his mouth, suckling lightly. (He was careful, of course. He didn't want to do anything to hurt the child…) Kuma took his snout and nuzzled the insides of the boy's thighs, purring in delight at the wonderful smell coming from Matthew's body.

Matty kicked his little leg out, writhing with tension. There was a strange warmth welling up deep within his stomach, nearly making him sick. His flushing cheeks grew even darker, and his breaths grew shallower as he whimpered out another cry. Kumajiro was right; In a strange way, Matthew _did_ like this. A sharp twinge of pleasure caused him to toss his head back, those soft tresses falling across the pillow. Kumajiro could feel the small erection twitching every once and a while in his mouth. His dark eyes glanced up at the boy, little ears flattening against his head, as he made a low disgruntled noise, the teasing vibrations sending a chill down the boy's spine.

"I-… I can't breathe—" The boys hands came up to cover his mouth, a squeal being the only thing that dare escape his lips. His brow furrowed, nose scrunching up as he felt that same heat building up in his stomach, his insides tightening with every second. He felt like he was going to be sick..! He curled his toes, his back arching sharply at another surge of pleasure that washed over him. A white flash blinded the child, his mouth opening up to release a loud whine as he released himself into the bears waiting mouth.

Kumajiro pulled back, licking the remaining seed from his snout, as well as the boys thighs. He tilted his head and wriggled up closer to the child, curling into a tight ball on his chest, staring right into his flushing face. He leaned up to lick his nose, nuzzling his neck softly, just listening to the boy's breath. He smiled, feeling the breaths slow down.

" I was right." He stated, licking the soft exposed skin. "Matty_ does _taste sweet…"

* * *

Authors notes~

Hee~ Hi again, everyone!

You have to admit. KumaCana is such a cute pairing…

I dedicate this one to my Kumajiro ; u;

S-Sorry If you don't like it, love.

And this is also based off of one of our old Role-Plays~

A-A lot of my Fics are.

O-Orz.

Anyway~

I hope you all enjoyed this~

-Spreads KumaCana lovvveeeee-

_AAAAAAAAGH I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO END STORIES._

_-SOBS AND DIES.-_

I-I'll probably re-do this..;; I-Ijustreallywantedtofinish.


End file.
